Unfortunate: Upside Down
Prologue "I feel it, it's somewhere around here." Justice said, the energy being eagerly flying through the desert. She felt a spirit in need of help near her current location, and her mission forced her to intervene. Justice's mission was a moral law, built into her very being, and was left over from when Luminious' mind had been broken into pieces and scattered across time and space. Her sister, Mercy, another of the Psyche Shards, flew a bit slower behind Justice. "Dear sister! What are you doing!" "Someone here needs help!" She yelled back. Normally, Justice was the more withdrawn one, but something felt urgent about this spirit. A piece of her past seemed to echo through the sandy wasteland she flew through. And suddenly she saw the spirit. It was a dull brown in color, a soul color usually tied to chronokinetics and reality warping. It looked up at Justice, reaching out a hand to her. "Mercy, I found it! Get over here!" She bent down to look at the sitting being. "Can you tell me your name? Can you speak?" It moved its hands about, trying and failing to write in the sand. Frustrated, it hit the ground with its hands. "Whoa, whoa... calm down, I'm going to enter your mind, OK?" It nodded wistfully. Receiving the clearance to do so, Justice reached out to touch the brown creature, entering its mind to gather information. Mercy came up behind them, a bit panic-stricken at how quickly Justice was taking such actions so quickly. "Justice... are you enterin--" "Mercy... get away!" Justice screamed, getting nothing but images of destruction, pain and anger. "I feel so much rage in him... Oh Dear Chaos... MERCY, RUN!" The light given off by the Psyche Shard dimmed, the spirit absorbing its assistance. Once Justice had been absorbed, it stood up victoriously, taking form. Zero the Bushdog, Killer of Flame and Herald of Evil stood before Mercy. "Guess who's back." He grinned, sticking a hand out to each side. The sand began to float, crumpling up like paper. Zero raised his hands, his influence spreading through the area. Mercy turned to run, a buzzing starting to burn in her mind. Zero was fracturing reality, combining his power with Justice's. Pushing herself to her limits, Mercy sped away like the wind, barely keeping ahead of the fracturing. She knew what she had to do, only one person stood a chance against Zero, only one person could save her sister from him, so she ran. Summary When Zero's spirit returns, Lee enters a reality distortion to stop him once and for all. But to win this time, he'll have to truly embrace Onyx's half of their fused soul and find help from the rebel teens he finds in the distortion. Included Characters *Lee Prower *Onyx *Zero the Bushdog *Mercy *Justice *Raindrop the Lynx *Emmie the Dragon *Digit the Bushdog *Oracle the Bushdog *Link Prower *Amber the Razor-Fox *Dee *Cassie Prower *Flyby Prower *Jewel the Cat *Vane the Chameleon Story Parts Main Narrative *Part One Other Stories *